The goal of this project is to assess protein metabolism and its response to feeding in late pregnancy in mothers of small-for-gestational-age fetus. The authors will perform euglycemic-hyperglycemic clamps and measure protein turnover with 13-C-leucein and 2-H-5 phenylalanine. During the last 3 hr of the clamp, they will infuse an amino acid mixture. Body composition will be determined by BIA and with 2-H2O.